


It's harder starting over than never to have changed

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скользит израненными пальцами по страницам, находит строчки, уже выученные наизусть, пролистывает дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's harder starting over than never to have changed

Он оставляет себе записки, это не "Помни", потому что тогда лучше бы расписывал тело, а не бумагу. Отчаянно боясь забыть, Стайлз заполняет пространство вокруг корявым почерком. Часто не успевает за мыслью. Еще может написать, а после подумать — надо оно? Точно нужно? Тогда приходится тряхнуть головой пару раз, как будто взболтнуть мозги и мысли. Да, Стайлзу это отлично дается. Он смотрит на очередную тетрадь.

Их у него на каждого по одной. Восемь. Все восемь в руках вместе не чувствуются, у них нет веса, но стоит начать читать записи — давление на плечи появляется из ниоткуда. Тянет вниз, крюками держась под ключицами. Впивается пальцами своими, вниз, опускайся. Стайлз знает — это только его собственные мысли, ведь рядом нет никого с таким ласковым и таким страшным голосом.

Поэтому он предпочитает не перечитывать, не держать в голове, но разве такое возможно? Разве он позволяет себе такую легкость? Нет. Скользит израненными пальцами по страницам, находит строчки, уже выученные наизусть, пролистывает дальше. Добирается до тех листов, где записывал быстро-быстро, захлебываясь чернилами, словами, болью и страхом. Прочитывает раз, другой, закрывает глаза и проговаривает шепотом. Прикрывает рот ладонью, пробует еще раз. Если сбивается, даже если закрадывается маленькое подозрение, что он сбился — Стайлз читает заново. Читает и сжимает кулаки сильно. Боль всегда позволяла лучше запомнить.

И он читает. 

Про отца, каждый год приносящего на могилу матери разные букеты. 

Про Скотта — он скорее согласится прыгнуть со скалы, с риском разбиться, чем согласится прокатиться на карте.

Про Мелиссу, однажды сломавшую руку, когда муж отказался зимой пойти в аптеку за лекарствами для Скотта. 

Про Лидию — та никогда не пожалеет, что поссорилась с отцом и потеряла его. 

Про Айзека и его собственные слова о навсегда сбитом доверии к людям. 

Про Эллисон, все еще мечтающую вернуться назад во времени и не знать ничего про охотников и свою семью. 

Про Криса и ненависть к несправедливости мира, сжирающую его постоянно.

Про Дерека, каждый день думающего про свою семью, про всех тех, кого нет.

Стайлз записывает все это, часто его пальцы дрожат, не дают сделать верную запись. Тогда приходится зачеркнуть написанное, начать заново. Он делает это постоянно, тетради лежат своим бумажным сборищем в столе. Ждут его визита, ждут, что еще он сможет рассказать. Что еще сможет выплеснуть, какую историю, страшную или смешную? Он может записать что-то с улыбкой в первую тетрадь, а над словами для последней просидеть больше часа, не в состоянии двинуть рукой.

Записей становится все больше и больше, Стайлз заводит еще тетради, потом скрепляет листы в блоки. Он гонится за чужими жизнями, урывает их, как дикое животное, отрывающее плоть от чужой добычи, в надежде не сдохнуть еще хотя бы один день. Стайлз задыхается без причины все чаще, паника накатывает уже без предупреждений.

Его жизнь странная, кривая и ухабистая, как горная дорога. И Стайлз срывается с очередного поворота. Он теряет память.

Он читает записи, удивляясь кривизне почерка. Не выучивает — запоминает только самое интересное. Рассказывает каждому несколько вещей. Обменивает чужие забытые воспоминания на свою жизнь.

Заново получает отца, друзей, врагов.

Перестает пачкать бумагу, перестает прикасаться к тетрадям, перестает бояться забыть.

Ведь Стайлз начал заново, пусть и без собственного согласия.


End file.
